Wedding in Space
by Morristown Colonial
Summary: Two one shot stories about Beckett and Castle's wedding in "Space". A chapter for each
1. Chapter 1

**Story Note: This is version one of my Wedding in Space. A one shot. Very soon I will have an Alternate one shot of the Wedding in Space, as chapter two. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

"Come on Mother," Castle yelled, "We are going to be late for the show."

"Alright, already. I am just getting my great-grandchildren ready." Martha called back. "It is not that easy to get them ready after a nap."

"Dad, who is grams talking about?" asked 9 year old Jackson Beckett-Castle.

Seven year old Joanne Beckett-Castle echoed her brother, "Yeah Dad, who is Grams with?"

Castle looked at his son and daughter. They were all dressed up in their finest, getting ready to go to their first gala event. Castle thought they might be a little young, but Beckett insisted. She said this was the perfect time to show off her family. The event was being held at the Hayden Planetarium and a show was planned. There would be something for those of all ages. "Your sister, dropped of your nephew and niece. I said we would take them, while she finished at the hospital. Then she was going to get Derrick and meet us at the Planetarium. I just hope your Mom will be there on time. She texted me before and said she was still very busy at work."

"Don't worry Dad, she will be there on time." Jack and Jo said simultaneously.

Martha shook her head at this as she came down with James Rodgers Castle-White and Meredith Rodgers Castle-White, Alexis' 6 and 3 year olds respectively. "Must be a genetic thing."

"What Grams?" Jack asked.

"The way you and Jo say the same thing or finish each other's sentences. It is the same thing your mother and father do all the time."

"We do?" all the Castles said at once. Martha shot her son a glance and they all started to laugh.

At the 12th, newly appointed Lieutenant Kate Beckett (she still used her maiden name at work) just got off the phone. "Espo, Ryan, just got off the phone, everything is ready. What about you guys?"

"Jenny, Sara Grace and Siobhan are downstairs waiting." Ryan called back.

"So are Lanie and the kids." Esposito answered.

"Good, meet you all there."

When Beckett arrived, she saw her dad, Alexis and Derrick talking. "Hey Katie, do you think Rick knows anything?"

"I hope not. The question is can my children keep a secret from their father."

Alexis joined in, "It is tough. I remember when Dad suspected anything, he had some very creative and somewhat insidious ways to drag information from me."

"My biggest fear was time. It took awhile to pull all this together. I did not tell Jack or Jo until late in the planning stage. I was late for a number of nights as this got closer and they asked me why. I told them what we were doing. When they heard that we were planning a secret party they agreed to keep it quiet."

"Katie, how did you get them to keep it from Rick?"

"I told them Daddy already knew and he had to keep it a secret too."

"Nice and sneaky. Alexis, do go getting any ideas about keeping secrets from me." said Derrick.

"Who says I haven't already." Alexis answered as she took Jim Beckett's arm and started walking in.

Martha was holding hands with Meredith and Joanne, and the boys were walking with Rick as entered Museum of Natural History. Meredith looked a little scared as they walked past the big T-Rex in the main hall. This was her first time in the museum. The boys had been there many times with their parents and grandparents. They loved the place. Not only did Rick make up stories of Sargent Rexy, the first police sargent in history, but he also recounted actual history to them in the simplest of terms. Jack was just starting to take history in school and it was one of his favorite subjects.

Castle saw Meredith's apprehension. "James, go tell your sister the story of Sargent Rexy."

"Ok Grandpa." He then skipped ahead took Meredith's hand and started to tell her the story. After a few minutes she started to relax.

"Dad, he sounds just like you." Alexis said as she snuck up on him and gave him a kiss. "Hi Jack." She leaned down to give Jack a kiss, but he moved out of her reach.

Not far enough though because Beckett caught him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Mom, not in front of the dinosaurs." Jack's protest was just loud enough for the small group to hear and they all laughed. Some of the other visitors turned to the group to see what the commotion was all about. What they saw made all but the most hard hearted smile. Four generations of Castles/Rodgers and Becketts were there, laughing. All were dressed to the tee. The women were elegant and the men handsome. The look on each one of the group was a mixture of joy, wonder, contentment and, most important, love.

As they walked up the grand stairway, the boys saw the Esposito and Ryan group. They yelled out, "Uncle Javi, Uncle Kevin." They broke away from the group and ran to catch up, Joanne and Meredith not far behind. When they caught up, they got high fives from the "Guys."

Jenny and Lanie turned to them. "What are we, chopped liver?" Joanne and Meredith were already giving their Aunt's a hug and kiss. Jack and James hesitated for a minute, but then gave Jenny and Lanie their hugs too. Lanie said to the group. "Come on, let Castle and Beckett make their grand entrance."

Martha caught Lanie's eye and gave her a wink. "Come Alexis, bring your husband. You too Jim. We cannot let our children and grandchildren be left unattended for any length of time. Given their lineage, who knows what trouble they can get into." With that the four of them splintered off to catch up with the other group. Castle was about to go, when Kate pulled him back.

"Stay with me for second." Kate said. "I want a minute alone to wish my husband, Happy Tenth Anniversary." With that she pulled him close, both hands on his backside and gave him a long, hard kiss. "Rick, I am so happy, let's get married again."

"Absolutely, but can we do it space, next time?" Rick looked at her, expecting her to make a face.

Instead, she answered, "Sure, how about now?"

"Oh, sure, make fun of me on this occasion." Castle looked dejected.

"No really," Beckett said as she pulled him into the Planetarium. Once in, Castle saw the dome lit up with stars. The North Star was bright and its light shown directly on he and Beckett. He recognized all the people there were also at he and Beckett's wedding 10 years ago (except of course the children). Something was happening here, but he could not tell what. Just then the floor seemed to move. Castle looked down and saw a projection of space, a view as it must appear from the Moon. There was Earth in one end and he could make out Venus, Mercury and the Sun. He heard all the children there say "OOOO." when the floor view appeared. He was in Space.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Castle heard his friend Mayor Weldon say. "Ten years ago today, my good friend, Richard Castle, married his best friend and partner, Kate Beckett. Contrary to what they will tell you, I believe that they both were extremely intrigued with each other the moment they met. It took them long enough to realize their love for one and other, but I am happy to say that what they felt for each other then, has not abated one bit these past years."

While the whole room clapped, Martha went up to the Mayor and whispered something to him. He then continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all should know, Richard Castle made a supreme sacrifice for his love. Ever since he was a little boy, Richard wanted to get married in space. However, his wife was against it, for practical reasons and so, to make her happy, they got married up town. I have been informed that finally, Mrs. Kate Castle has consented to get married in space as a small token of her affection for her husband. That is why we are gathered here today."

Castle's jaw dropped. It seemed that he was about to cry, but instead a huge grin formed. Jack and Jo ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "You guys knew about this?"

"Yeah Daddy, but Mommy told us you knew too, that's why we did not say anything."

Jim came and took Katie by her arm and Martha did the same to Richard. They both walked up to Mayor Weldon, put the children's hands in one and others and stepped down.

"We are gathered here on this day in space to witness Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, reconfirm their love for one another by entering into the bonds of Holy Matrimony." He continued, "Richard, Kate, will you both promise to love, honor and cherish the other, cheer each other up in times of stress or sadness, share each other's triumphs losses, protect each other and be the other's strength in bad times, and enjoy each other in good times?"

"Always" they answered in unison.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you, again, husband and wife."

The love in Castle's eyes, when he turned to Beckett almost made her faint. Over and over he reconfirmed her choice that he was her 'one and done' for always. But she just smiled and said, "Gotcha."

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better I would love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Note: This is the other version one of my Wedding in Space. A one shot. A little longer then the first. I still use the convention of calling Beckett, Beckett and Castle, Castle, even though in these stories, Kate is now Kate Castle, except at work. **

**The Castle characters are not mine. Their use, or the use of, or resemblance of any other characters, to any persons, living or dead, and the words and opinions they may speak are my creations just for the story and should not be attributed to them. **

As the credits rolled, Castle turned to Beckett and said, "Hands down, you still look better in your Lt. Chole outfit then she did in the movie."

"Writer-boy, you still know how to make this girl's heart sing after almost one year of marriage."

"That's writer-man to you, Mrs. Castle." he then closed off any reply his wife could make at that moment with a lip lock as tight as any handcuffs ever were. "Happy almost anniversary, my love."

"Back at you Babe." she replied. "What should we do for our anniversary?"

"Well I have some ideas" Castle said as his eyes opened wide and his smile grew wide. Beckett's eyes, just rolled. "Not that Mrs. Castle, although there will be plenty of that, after what I have planned for us."

Katherine Castle (she used her married name except at work) sat back with a concerned look. "What are you talking about? Last time you told me you had some ideas, we were locked up in a country jail for several hours."

Castle tried to defend himself "True, but I knew the judge was a big fan of mine. It wasn't so bad. We did get to play a lot of Rochambeau and we did work out that case we had."

"Yeah, after I had to coax you out of your fit for losing all the games to me." Beckett shot back.

Still, Beckett was intrigued. One of the myriad of things she loved about her husband was his vivid imagination and inventive ways for them to have fun. All his adventures were meant to be sweet, even if they all did not turn out to be. "OK Castle what do you have in mind?"

"In honor of our anniversary and to show you how much I respect your choices, even though I do not always agree with them, I have organized a costume party for us."

There was a hint of disappointment in Beckett's face when she heard this. Castle's parties were always fun, but they were usually at Halloween. He saw the look in her face and smiled. "I can read you like a book, especially one of mine," he smiled, "well except for that time Meredith came to stay at the loft when you were there too." Now she was annoyed. Castle continued, "Anyway, I know how you loved Nebula-9 and how it got you through some tough times. So I contacted Audrey, the one who inherited the rights from Annabelle, she was the one who got us the tickets, and she got the studio to let us use the Nebula-9 set for our anniversary party. I figured it was easy since they shot most of it at the Astoria Studios in Queens."

Beckett drew in a deep breath. This was classic Castle. Out of no where he choose the perfect gift. "I love it. I will get dressed up in 'your' favorite Lt. Chole outfit for the party." Castle just stood there. He loved when he could take her breath away. She took his at least 100 times a day. "But what can I get you?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing. You give me something everyday, when you wake up beside me. Every smile you give me every kiss we have. It is perfect." When Castle saw Beckett's look of love and devotion he almost cried. As he was watching, her look of adoration turned to one of mischief. Suddenly he was a slight bit worried.

"Ok, Castle. I love you, and I love it. Of course you will have to get dressed up in a Nebula-9 outfit, maybe a Krever. Still, do not be surprised if I plan a little something for you at this soiree." Now Castle was very worried, and very excited at the same time. The last time Beckett planned something for Castle, he was both shocked and awed. It was the best birthday gift ever. He looked forwarded to the party.

Both Castle and Beckett got excited as the next month passed. All of the people that were on the list RSVP'd and said they would come in costume. This included, Jim Beckett, Alexis (without Pi), Martha, Lanie and all the folks at the 12th, including Captain Gates. There were other's invited to the party, but not on the main list. Castle had a few special guests and so did Beckett.

The night of the party was finally upon them. Both Beckett and Castle were very nervous, hoping that the added surprise for the other was appreciated. Alexis came to the loft dressed as a Havacura, a tribe of female assassins. When Castle saw this, he was not the happiest of men. Alexis laughed and excused herself for a minute while they waited for Martha to get ready and Jim Beckett to arrive.

Both Castle and Beckett were stunned for a minute and then burst out laughing when the saw Jim Beckett's costume. "I thought this very theme appropriate. I know it is not a Nebula-9 outfit but still sci-fi, really more from my time."

Castle yelled "Q" after he stopped laughing. Jim Beckett was dressed as 'Q' appeared in the episode of _Star Trek, The Next Generation_ when Q was judging Picard.

"I see we have another Trekkie in our midst. This fit me to a 'T'. I am lawyer so dressed as someone in the legal profession and sci-fi character at the same. time."

"Nicely done Dad," Beckett called out from the office. "I will be out in a few."

Alexis came back in dressed as a Borg. Castle was disappointed. Not at the costume, it was done very well, but at the character. His little girl was not an unfeeling, mindless part of a crowd. She was an intelligent, independent beautiful young woman. "Alexis," Castle started, "You can wear the Havacura if you want too. I know you are a grown up woman and I am proud of that fact. I want everyone else to know too."

"Thanks Dad," Alexis smiled and winked at Beckett. "One more try at a costume" and she was off.

As Alexis was off, Martha made her appearance. "T'Pau" Castle called out. "Lots of Trekkies tonight."

"Well darling, I thought this most appropriate, as I am the leader of this little clan of ours. Besides, I like all the colors and the flowing wardrobe, though my ears hurt a little."

Alexis came out with her final costume. She was Princess Lea, not how Castle remembered her though. Gone were the pony tails and ballet slippers. Now a beautiful woman came out with her hair in a bun and eyes sparkling blue. "Now there is a princess worth fighting for." Castle said. "Where is my wife?"

"Right here my husband." and out walked Beckett with a big black raincoat on. All looked at her.

"Katherine, what on earth are you wearing?" asked Martha.

"I have an appropriate outfit on underneath, but cannot show it till the right time, trust me."

Castle broke the silence. "Ok then all. Chop, chop, time to go." The happy group left the loft and went downstairs to the waiting limo.

As they arrived at Astoria Studios, they saw a bunch of Star Wars Imperial Storm Troopers and Cylon warriors. All had their helmets on. When Castle and Beckett were got out of the car they heard unmistakable voices. "Yo Bro, I thought you and Beckett were coming as Nebula-9 people." Esposito's voice came from one of the Stars Wars characters.

A Cylon warrior called out in Ryan's voice, "Yeah, what gives?"

"Wait till we get inside." Beckett and Castle called out simultaneously.

Once inside, they entered a large room outfitted to look like a hanger deck/loading bay. Inside there were many tables and a large dance floor. Milling around were Castle and Beckett's friends and family. After a short meet and greet, all present heard the booming voice of the Oracle. "Will Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett please report to the bridge."

They turned to each other, each with a puzzled look and a smile at the same time. "Was that Captain Gates voice?" Beckett asked.

"I thought it sounded like Gabriel Winters, a/k/a the real Captain Max Renaud" Castle answered.

"We better go," they both said in unison.

There were three isles as you entered the 'Bridge'. As they neared the isles, Castle took the far left. Beckett looked at him suspiciously but took the far right. All others walked in the middle isle. Upon emerging the guests saw Captain Gates standing near the Oracle dressed as a Star Fleet Captain. To her right was Gabriel Winters, a/k/a the real Captain Max Renaud in costume. The others on the bridge were a small collection of Castle and Beckett family and friends, including the 'Boys', Lanie, Martha, Alexis, Jim Beckett, and Aunt Theresa.

Castle emerged first in his space cowboy outfit, but had a black bolo tie and a cumberbund where is belt would normally be. He took in all his friends and smiled. He expected most of them, but also there were Patterson and Connelly. Something was up. Beckett came out next in a 'wedding dress' of sorts. The bottom was covered with a large fluffed skirt which went to the floor. The bodice was a Nebula 9 out fit. When they saw each other, Beckett and Castle could not help laughing.

"Seems that we both had a similar idea." they said in their unique way. The whole assembly laughed. Then the Oracle spoke, "Flash Warp commencing." The screen lit up and the 'bridge' gave a slight shutter. All the guests gasped a little and then clapped.

Castle said, "Feels like we are in space." He laughed. Then he stopped as he saw Beckett come toward him.

"Babe, I know that you would do anything for me if I asked, even if it were not your first choice. Time and time again you have shown me your unconditional fierce love. I can spend a life time trying to catch up and never get close. Still, I am willing to spend a lifte with you trying. This is my first attempt." Castle looked puzzled. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, will you marry me again, here in 'space'?"

"Is that why you have Captain Gates and Captain Max Renaud here?" Castle chuckled.

"Of course, the captain always has the power to marry about their ship." Beckett answered.

"Lets do it!"

Captains Gates and Renaud conducted the ceremony and vows were exchanged. But before they could pronounce them man and wife, on the screen appeared Henry Barnett, Beckett's fellow Nebula-9 fan from Stanford along with the others from the club. Barnett began, "Many years ago, our Lt. Chloe, Kate Beckett, also known as Kbecks joined our club. She loved the show and loved our group. More then us though, Kbecks took the message of Nebula-9 to heart. She became a real life crusader for justice and has, in her own small way, saved humanity again and again."

Beckett's eyes began to tear. Castle moved and held her close. Barnett continued. "Although saving humanity every day, Kbecks crusade took a toll on her humanity. Just little bits here and there but over time they were crushing her. That is until a 9 year old on a sugar rush came into her life, Richard Castle."

A collective "ah" rose from the crowd.

"A lot of harmful influences plagued Castle and Kbecks, maybe some Krever influenced, maybe some human influence, but through it all they persevered together. Together, stronger by 10x then each could ever be alone. This is there first official anniversary wherein they publicly declared their commitment to each other, although. We see that they have again declared there love for each other, openly, freely and without hesitation. Before they go forth again let us all say together,"

MAY FORTUNE GUIDE THEIR JOURNEY!

**I could expand these to multi-chapters, but sometimes less is more (at least according to Natalie Rhodes, a/k/a Nikki Heat) Let me know what you thing.**

**Even with spell check and grammar check, I do not think I have caught all the typos, misspellings and grammar faux pas. Please forgive me. I will continue to strive to do better I would love to hear all your comments, good bad or indifferent. They help me to be a better writer.**


End file.
